Broken Knife
by Roxieebearr
Summary: Nagisa is willing to do anything to make money to escape his nightmare of a home life. What will happen to him when on a certain night everything goes horribly wrong and he is discovered by his long time crush Karma and teacher Koro Sensei? Will Karma be able to protect Nagisa from his mother as well as himself?
1. Chapter 1

Hello Everyone! Thank you for coming to read my KarmaXNagisa FanFic! just wanted to put a couple of warnings out

*This story contains Rape and Prostitution and a lot of things that make people uncomfortable so if you can't handle that type of content please move on to another story!*

~I do not own Any Characters from Assassination classroom. I only borrowed them for my story!~

* * *

Nagisa

Nagisa was only really feeling one thing right now: his knees hurt. He cared little for the man who was his "customer" tonight. All he knew was that this was going to earn him some extra money and that's all that matters. Upon meeting his "customer" tonight, apparently Nagisa's charm made him too horny to wait until they arrived at the hotel. He told Nagisa if he sucked him right there and right now he would give him a bonus. Nagisa agreed not necessarily caring one way or another. No one he knew would see him here. They were in a dark alley way in the middle of the night. His parents were sleeping, his friends were sleeping or maybe even studying for their upcoming exams, and no doubt Koro-Sensei was writing mountains of study sheets for them. No one would pay any mind to the soft moans coming from a dark alley way.

Nagisa prided himself in not many talents, but his ability to make men finish using only his mouth was one. He could sense it. Every touch he did, he could read their feelings by their pleasure. He had spent his entire life reading the emotions of his mother. He knew when to speak, how to speak and how she would react. Sex was no different. If they liked what he was doing, he could read it. If they didn't like it, he would move on to his next weapons in his arsenal. Not to mention with all of the assassin training, he had been honing his skills more and more. Nagisa wondered how his classmates would react if they found out how he was using his sharpened blade. He cared not upcoming exams and had almost given up on the possibility of actually assassinating Koro- Sensei. If his classmates succeed him, he would need to go back to his plans on escaping his house. If the world was not destroyed in a few months, everyone would go back to their normal lives. He would be walking straight back into hell.

"unnhhgg" with a sudden jolt Nagisa was thrown back into the present. The man had finished, in his mouth no less. Nagisa went to spit it out but the man grabbed him by the mouth and held it closed. "Swallow it" he said. Nagisa glared at him but not wanting to prolong this business deal any longer, he held his breath and swallowed. "You know" the man continued, "my sources were right about you. You are definitely the sweetest piece of ass on the street." Nagisa continued to glare and tried to pry the man's hand from his face. "I don't think so, sweetie. We still have a lot of business to catch up on" the man said. Nagisa turned around and watched in horror as four men turned down the alley.

They came at him from every angle. Nagisa kicked and clawed with everything he had but they were too powerful. They held down every part of him. They began ripping at his clothes and forcefully playing with every part of his body. They worked in groups of two. Two men held him down as the other two had their way with him. His original customer sat at the end of the block smoking keeping an eye out. The pain was agonizing. They held him down and when he fought back they would beat him. The fresh bruises now appearing over the ones he had already made his body ache. Coupled with the agonizing pain of being penetrated, Nagisa's entire body felt like it was on fire. Suddenly, everything went black.

Nagisa regained consciousness and found himself laying on the cold ground. Around him was scattered an unknown amount of money and his clothes. Had he been raped? Nagisa couldn't decide if it had been a prolonged business deal or if he had been raped and "paid" for it. Nagisa looked down at his hands a mixture of white and red. His body ached. Not only from the events of the last 2 hours but the beating his mother gave him just that very night. He started to sob. He was still in agonizing pain. He realized his life would be just this: failed assassinations and pain. He was a failure and invisible. No one would ever know the pain he is feeling. No one would ever even care.

Nagisa cried in agony not knowing how his life could be any worse until he heard the undeniable sound of his other target in life. "Nagisa-kun?" said Koro-Sensei in a concerned voice. Nagisa's head snapped up to see the undeniable outline of his teacher standing at the end of the alley peering down its darkness. Nagisa's heart did another flip as he heard another voice follow it. "I definitely heard his crying from down this way". It was the undeniable smooth voice of Nagisa's long time crush and friend, Karma. The last thing he remembered was them walking down the alley. As his conscience faded, Nagisa felt himself start to fall to the ground. Instead of hitting the concrete though, he felt the unmistakable feelings of Koro-Sensei's Tentacles catching him instead and the world went black.

Karma

This would be the test! Karma felt a confidence in him he didn't even realize he had. It was his 4th night having a special study session with Koro-Sensei. Koro-Sensei had opened up the idea to him at the end of the last week. Karma agreed but only on the condition that it would be 100% private and no one in the class could know about it. Karma felt too proud to let any of his classmates think that he needed private lessons to get a good score. Koro-Sensei agreed and they picked small little cafe far from the school and would meet up only late at night.

With these precautions, they were bound to not be discovered. "Very good, Karma! You are catching on exceptionally fast despite these being high school level questions." Koro-Sensei always smiling face beamed down at him. "Of course I am. These questions are nothing," Karma shot back. It was of course a lie. The questions were unbelievably challenging and if he let his guard down for a moment, this damn octopus would have him cornered.

"Karma-kun?' Koro-Sensei said suddenly and not in his normal upbeat tone voice ,It shook Karma from his concentration. The sudden change of tone and the unbelievable difficulty of the question he was working on stumped Karma, but for only a moment. Karma looked up obviously annoyed for being interrupted in his train of thought. "Yes, Koro-Sensei?" Koro-Sensei stayed quiet for a moment. He then continued, "how has your friendship with Nagisa been going?" The sudden question again jolted Karma. "We don't hang out much outside school these days. You know, exams and all," he said. It was an excuse of course.

Karma had started to distance himself from Nagisa on purpose. He felt an unnatural draw towards Nagisa and at the same time an absolute fear for his life. It made him extremely uncomfortable. He felt both an attraction toward him yet at the same time was afraid of him. Nagisa was probably the only person in Karma's life who made him feel this way. It both made Karma invigorated wanting more and absolutely screamed at him to stay away. Recently the latter had been winning the battle. "I see," Koro-Sensei said after a few minutes of silence. "I have become a bit concerned for him," Karma shot his head back up. He knew at least he didn't want anything bad to happen to Nagisa. The idea actually made him temporarily nervous until he rationalized that Nagisa was probably at home sleeping in his bed, safe. "Why the concern? Are his exam grades lowering again?" Koro-Sensei sat for a moment longer in silence and then suddenly started talking again.

"Karma, listen, you are a smart boy. Nagisa most definitely has a knack for assassination. He gives off the presence of almost not even being there. There are times I even forget he is in the classroom. Lately I have been making a point to watch him carefully. Nagisa may believe he is invisible but in my classroom he most definitely is not. Something is bothering him." Karma was set back momentarily from the release of words from Koro-Sensei's mouth. He looked up at him asking, "what do you think is bothering him?' "Well..." Koro-Sensei continued pausing a moment. "Karma, again I am speaking to you in the confidentiality that you are Nagisa-Kun's friend..." Koro-Sensei paused again but only for a second.

"Listen Karma, Nagisa has some problems at home, none I have openly talked to him about, but the signs are undeniable. Long sleeves in the summer, in a sweltering class, his ability to not even flinch at the tip of a knife or gun but the minute someone raises a hand to him if even by accident he flinches. I come to suspect he is being abused at home." Koro-Sensei paused again for only a moment before continuing allowing Karma to grasp the situation. "It seemed to me his output was improving when the two of you started hanging out again, but recently he seems to be slipping back into that dark mind set again. I'm wondering if something had happened between you two?"

Karma felt like he had been punched in the gut. All the signs Koro-Sensei mentioned suddenly swam into his mind. How had he been so blind? The one person he thought could one day be his equal, the person he found himself caring deeply for, the person who gave him a fear he never received from anyone else, had been suffering right under his nose. Karma being too concerned for his own self had missed the signs, all of them. He felt sick. He looked up at Koro-Sensi and said quietly "Koro-Sensei, maybe we can call it a day for studying?"

They started to pack the books away and Karma began to speak. "To be honest, Koro-Sensei I have been distancing myself from him on purpose. That skill he has, made me feel weak and inferior to him, but I promise tomorrow I will talk to him. I won't pry him for answers or anything just yet, but I will at least reassure him again he is not alone." "Thank you, Karma" said Koro-Sensei. They felt better knowing that they were on the same page about Nagisa but what they did not realize was the horror they were about to witness.

As they left the cafe, Koro-Sensei stopped suddenly. Karma crashed into his tentacle like body which threw Karma for a loop seeing as how no one ever touched Koro-Sensei unless Koro-Sensei allowed it. "Do you hear that?" Koro-Sensei said. Karma listened for just a moment when he heard it suddenly. Faint but powerful, someone somewhere was crying. As they drew nearer to the sobs, it turned from distant sounding cries to gut-wrenching sobs. As they turned another corner, Karma recognized the voice. It was unmistakably Nagisa. Karma could feel it with his every fiber. "It's Nagisa" Karma said looking up at Koro-Sensei. "How can you be sure? Even I can't tell who is crying by the sounds of the cries."

Karma looked up at him again and continued a bit more impatiently "I just know. I can feel it."As they turned the corner, the sobbing was louder. He was definitely close to them. "Nagisa-kun?" said Koro-Sensei in a concerned voice. Karma assumed Koro-Sensei didn't entirely know if Karma was correct about who was crying. The sobbing stopped almost immediately. "I definitely heard his crying from down this way" Karma said. They started to move cautiously down the alley until suddenly with his full speed, Koro-Sensei jolted from Karma's side. Karma ran down the rest of the alley and stopped abruptly standing frozen as he peered down on an entirely naked Nagisa slumped over in Koro-Sensei's arms. His clothes next to him surrounded by an huge unknown amount of money.


	2. Chapter 2

**Karma**

The room started to dim as the sun began to set. It was his 3rd night sitting in the hospital room. Nagisa had not woken up once in the past 3 days. Koro-sensei and him told the rest of the class he had come down with a terrible flu and was admitted to the hospital. They told everyone despite their calls to visit him, it was better not to so they would not catch his illness. The class seemed to accept it so Karma had to keep his visits secret from everyone else. The nurse entered the room to check Nagisa's vitals again. "Do you think he will wake up soon?" Karma asked the nurse. "Well, his vitals are all good and there does not seem to be anything physically wrong with him." she said. "From my experience with this kind of thing, I would say it is probably more mental than anything so all we can do is give it some time." she continued. Karma sat silently just nodding his head.

"Still nothing, Karma-kun?" Karma heard behind him. He looked up again. It was Koro-Sensei in one of his disguises. "Nothing sir," Karma replied. As they sat a moment in silence the nurse finished her check and walked out. Koro-Sensei shut and locked the door behind her and took off his disguise. "I agree with what the nurse said, Karma," Koro-sensei said almost immediately right as Karma was forming the question in his mouth. "I can probably get him to wake up with my skills," Koro-Sensei continued. "But if Nagisa-kun is not mentally ready to be with us yet, it is probably not a good idea to rush it." Karma looked down at his hands again. "I understand," he replied.

"We should use this time wisely," Koro-sensei started. Karma looked up at him again. Did he mean studying? How the hell did Koro-Sensei expect him to be able to focus on anything of that nature now? It all seemed so meaningless. As if reading his mind Koro-sensei continued. "Karma, I mean to say we need to plan how we will monitor Nagisa after he wakes up." Karma sat straight up immediately. "What do you propose?" Karma asked. "Well, I believe Nagisa-kun will be in a bit of a unstable mindset when he wakes up so we must both tread lightly and heavily around him. We must make him feel the pressure of our concern but not suffocate him with it," said Koro-Sensei. Karma sat silent for a moment. He knew Koro-Sensei was sending that comment directly at him.

Both Karma and Koro-Sensei sensed this feeling inside Karma. Karma had a jealousy demon cooking inside him. The idea of Nagisa sleeping around with other men had been burning inside him for the last 3 nights and they had both sensed it. But Koro-Sensei was correct. Nagisa would be fragile when he awakes. Karma would have to push down the urge to shake Nagisa down and scream at him when he woke up. He would have to suppress his urge to kill the men who did that to him. Karma looked up at Koro-Sensei and nodded his head. "I understand"

The nurses knocked at the door and told the two men that visiting hours were over. Karma not wanting to leave clenched his fist but Koro-sensei walked him out. Karma looked once more at Nagisa through the glass of the hospital door willing him to wake up.

 **Nagisa**

Everything was dark. The cold air chilled Nagisa's bones while the smell of cheap cologne and blood filled the air. "Whudid I tell yah? Prime meat. Dig in!" The words echoed around him. He tried running away but every corner he turned the men appeared. "Give us a taste, brat." The words dug deeper and deeper around him. He tried to fight but the men grabbed and started to undress him. "I call first dibs," said a voice. Fear shot through Nagisa's eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" The words escaped Nagisa's mouth as he flailed and swung for the nearest enemy around him. No one was there. "What's going on? Where am I?" he said. "What… ugh." Nagisa clenched his left arm. He noticed a tube running from his arm to an IV.

"I'm in the hospital? How did I get here?" Nagisa was puzzled. He looked around the room dazed and confused. He noticed a certain beeping around him. It was quiet but consistent. "What day is it? How long have I been here?" The questions filled Nagisa's head. As his eyes started to focus, he was almost afraid to see who might be sitting with him. He started to pick up what seemed to be a muffled conversation from the other side of his hospital room door. Nagisa could not make out what they were saying so he gave up on trying to eavesdrop. As little as he could, he opened his eyes just daring to have a small look around the room. It was dark. The room was empty except him and the equipment hooked up to him. He opened his eyes all the way and noticed the clock by his bed read 1:05AM. It was the middle of the night.

Nagisa started to plan his next move. He dug through his memory for the last thing he remembered: him crying, Koro-sensei calling his name and Karma's Voice. His mind started to go blank. The memories of the night prior flooded his mind once again and he felt his armor begin to crack again. Terror filled his mind as he realized his secret was out. His secret he worked endlessly to keep secret so he could escape his hell. The secret he wanted no one in the world to ever know, especially Karma and definitely not Koro-sensei. He began to panic as he began to realize they would probably be here tomorrow to check on him. He had to leave. Start over. Where could he go that he could escape Koro-sensei? It was impossible, but if he had learned anything this past year its to not give up before you even try.

"If I snuck away now, I could get to my house, pack my things and disappear for good," he thought. He may not have had all the money saved he wanted but he still had a hefty sum. Almost immediately Nagisa rose from his bed. He changed out of the hospital gown into some spare clothes that had been left for him. He opened the window and looked down. He was on the 3rd floor. "I can make it," he thought. After a year of training, this fall would be nothing. He proceeded to power down the medical equipment next to him so it would not make any noise. The last thing he did was unplug his monitor.

The roads where quiet. Nagisa kept to the shadows. Luckily he was not far from his house. He was actually in the same district of his school. Nagisa reached his house swiftly and climbed his way into his bedroom window. His room was a wreck. Obviously not having him around, his mother needed something to take her anger out on. He couldn't waste much time. It was only a matter of time before everyone realized he was gone. He gave himself 4 hrs tops.

He loosened the board on his floor without making a sound. Underneath were all the essentials he had packed for months. He grabbed his backpack and quickly stashed all his gear inside. "This should be enough to last me a while," he said. As he finished packing, he looked up at his clock: 2:50am. "Time to go," he thought.. He walked swiftly over to his desk, grabbed his scissor, pulled his hair back and cut it. He left the clump of hair on the desk and walked to the window.

Nagisa slid out his window silently and leaped like a cat softly to the ground below. He turned and looked one last time at the place he had always called home. He gave himself just a moment to look it over one last time. Suddenly, Nagisa heard the smooth and cool voice he had come to love sounding especially cold. "Funny seeing you like this. It almost looks like you are never coming back. Where is it you think you are going, Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa almost jumped out of his skin as he looked up to see Karma standing no more than 10 feet away from him.

 **Karma**

The call came at 1:45AM. It was from the hospital. Karma picked up the phone feeling his stomach doing flips. Nagisa must have woken up. He listened closely to the nurse on the other line of the phone with his excitement draining at every word. Nagisa had most definitely woken up but he was gone.

Karma felt a rage boil through him. Nagisa left, he ran. He ran from him! Karma rummaged through his room grabbing his shoes and coat. "The hell if Nagisa thought he was going to escape!" he thought. Karma pulled out his phone and called Koro-sensei. No answer. "What the hell is he doing?" The thought burned with rage as Karma ran out the door. Karma began to ponder where to look first. Nagisa would have to go home to grab what he needs. It didn't give Karma much time. He didn't know how long it had been since Nagisa left the hospital and Nagisa would know not to stick around there too long. "What if Nagisa really disappeared forever?" With the thought burning through his mind, Karma began to sprint.

Karma looked down at his watch as he turned the corner to Nagisa's street. "2:24am." He looked up at the house and saw the unmistakable shadow of a figure in the second floor window. The shadow was small and moving quickly around the room. Karma knew all he had to do now was wait.

Karma looked down again at his watch. "2:47am". He shifted uncomfortably in his hiding spot. Gazing up at the window, his heart leached as he saw Nagisa glide out and land on the ground. Nagisa was looking one last time at his house. "Saying goodbye?" Karma thought. "You would say goodbye to your home but disappear from me without saying a word?" Karma felt his anger boil again and walked out of the shadow.

"Funny seeing you like this. It almost looks like you are never coming back. Where is it you think you are going, Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked. His words came out cold and mean. He watched as Nagisa's skin almost leaped from his body. Slowly Nagisa turned to look at him. The first thing Karma noticed was his hair. It was cut almost clean off his head. "Did you think you could escape me by changing your appearance?" Karma continued. Nagisa just stared like a deer in headlights. Karma felt his anger rise again. "I have an idea, Nagisa-kun. Why don't you start by explaining to me why I found you in an alley way 3 nights ago?"

As if the mention of the ordeal lit a fire, Nagisa began to verbally attack him. "It's exactly what you saw!" he yelled. "I am a little slut who sells his ass to anyone so I can get the hell out of this hell hole." Nagisa's eyes were filling with tears. "It's all I am good for anyway! I fail in everything else so what does it matter anyway." The words continued to flood from his mouth. Karma felt a guilt bubble inside him remembering Koro-sensei's advise to him about Nagisa's definite instability. Attacking him with accusations was probably not the best way to initiate the conversation.

Karma had to calm him down. Nagisa was almost inaudible through his sobbing. He knew Nagisa was filled with fear and anger. Talking him down would probably be almost impossible he thought. Karma thought for only a moment of knocking him out and dragging him back to his house.

The idea came to him in a flash. There was one sure fire way to handle this assassination. Karma walked up to the comprehensible Nagisa who immediately raised his defense toward what he thought would be an attack. Karma looked him straight in the eyes and kissed him.

The sudden shock of his attack almost immediately paralyzed Nagisa. Karma knew he would have to go for a finishing move if he was going to get Nagisa to come with him quietly. He began to kiss him more intensely. Karma slid his tongue into Nagisa's mouth and used every technique he ever learned in Bitch-sensei's class. After about 2 min of intensity, Karma felt Nagisa go limp under him. Karma reached down, picked Nagisa up Princess-style and started to make his way down the street.


	3. Chapter 3

NAGISA

Fear, Anxiety, Heat, Pleasure. Nagisa felt them all as Karma's lips crashed into his. He felt his knees beginning to buckle. Karma was going for the killer moves. Nagisa's mind started to flood with the images of last night making him shiver under the intense kiss. Nagisa's mind was also flooded with all the memories he had of Karma. Every small touch, every glance, every awkward goodbye. His mind began to run around itself in circles. He saw his vision begin to darken, feeling only the heat of Karma's lips on his.

~a few hours later~

Nagisa felt warm. He sat in the weird comfort of the strange bed feeling almost like he was floating. He felt as though he had no care in the world until his brain started to wake up. Nagisa couldn't stop the chain of images from flooding into his head. The rape, the pain, being found by Karma and Koro-Sensei, waking up in the hospital, the fear that his secret was out, trying to run, and being caught by Karma. Nagisa shot up from the bed screaming. He sat hugging his arms as violent shivers racked his entire body.

Suddenly, Nagisa felt his body wrapped in strangely familiar and comforting tentacles as he heard his teacher begin to speak words of comfort to him. "Shh..shhh, Nagisa-kun, you are safe. Everything is okay, Nagisa. Remember, breath in...breath out." Nagisa tried to start following the instructions with pain searing through his body as oxygen finally pushed back into his lungs. "Good, Nagisa-kun. Just like that, breath in and breath out. Everything is okay." Nagisa felt the tears already forming in his eyes. "Koro-Sensei.." Nagisa started to croak out. "I feel like my...entire...life is just...falling apart.." Nagisa trembled out between sobs.

"I..feel so...dirty and worthless..." Nagisa broke down sobbing into his teacher's chest. Koro-Sensei said nothing, allowing Nagisa to cry until he slowly began to settle down with only slight hiccups. Slowly, Nagisa once again felt his world getting heavy. He must have been sobbing for what felt like a lifetime of tears he has kept locked away forever. He felt as a wave of drowsiness began to take him over again and fell slowly into a heavy slumber.

KARMA

Karma felt the tears sting his eyes. Koro-Sensei instructed him to not enter the room. He sat with his head between his legs as he listened to the sobs of the now awake Nagisa. He felt pathetic. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to hug him and tell him he wasn't worthless. He wanted to tell him he loved him, that everything would be okay. He had messed up and he knew it. Koro-Sensei warned him of the jealousy burning in him, that they had both felt. Karma had attacked him with words unable to control it. He would not make the same mistake twice. He listened intently as he heard Koro-Sensei once again lay Nagisa down and tuck him in under the covers of his bed.

Karma slowly opened the door and peered inside. "Is he okay, Koro-Sensei?" Koro-Sensei looked at Karma. The worry was very apparent on his non-changing facial expression. "Karma, I know you know that I grew up in a place that this happened more that it ever should... I have seen people both succumb to the pain and grief they feel. I have seen people able to do miraculous things and pick up all the pieces and have a wonderful life not letting the nightmares destroy them." Karma stared silently at his teacher, waiting for him to finish. Koro-Sensei would only breath shortly before finishing. "I have also seen people become filled with malice and turn into monsters." They both glanced over at the now sleeping teen and then turned to look once again at each other making the silent agreement that Nagisa would not be taking that path.

Koro-Sensei left the room allowing Karma to sit next to Nagisa's bed. His teacher's last words filled his head. "Karma, I think it will be okay for Nagisa to wake up next to you this time. You must be gentle though. He obviously cares for you very much. Call me as soon as he wakes. I am going to begin my investigation on the monsters that did this to him." Karma sat quietly next to the bed looking down at Nagisa. The desire to protect him filled his bones, his heart and soul. He would protect Nagisa. As he made the silent pack, he put his head down on the bed holding Nagisa's hand and felt his eyes begin to get heavy.

NAGISA

Nagisa's eyes began to flutter open. He felt once again the surge of memories begin to flood his mind but not as intense as the first time he woke. He felt a weight on his hand and looked down to his surprise to find Karma sleeping sitting next to the bed with his head sitting on his hand. Nagisa felt a flush on his face as he remembered the kiss they had shared. His heart panged with embarrassment, followed by the memories of the harsh words they had shared before the kiss. He felt torn between anger and joy. He wanted to push him over and run and get out of this place forever not wanting to see him again and at the same time not move a muscle. He felt the soft breath of Karma's snores on his hand. Nagisa was never so confused in his life. He felt dirty and broken but at the same time his heart fluttered with every breath and movement from Karma.

He sat silently for a unknown amount of time. He found himself all of a sudden putting his hand ever so softly through Karma's hair allowing his warmth to temporarily fill the gaping hole he felt in his heart. Nagisa watched as Karma's eyes began to slowly open. He quickly withdrew his hand but felt it get caught by Karma who snapped his head up. His eyes were no longer filled with the cold malice from their last engagement but replaced with a warm determination and kindness Nagisa saw so rarely in Karma's eyes. "Hey", Karma said softly sounding as though he was testing the waters between them without wanting to cause even the tiniest wave. "Hey.." Nagisa replied softly. His voice was raw from the earlier sobbing. "Nagisa..." Karma started. "Don't" Nagisa quickly interrupted.

Karma looked at him not in pity but in determination. "Listen, please, I am not going to ask why, not until you want to tell me if you're ever ready. I am never going to force you to do or say anything. What I did yesterday was terrible of me and I am so incredibly sorry. I just want you to know that I am going to protect you. I am here to give you whatever you need." Karma breathed only quickly before continuing. "I don't want to lose you, Nagisa. I know I have been distant the past few months. I have been denying these feelings, afraid of them." Karma looked deeply into Nagisa's eyes. "Nagisa, I love you. I want to give you everything and anything and I am so terrified of losing you. I acted like a complete jerk and I regret it so much." Karma began to cry again. "Please, Nagisa, stay with me. I promise to take care of you."

Nagisa looked into Karma's eyes. He had been expecting a rematch from yesterday. He felt his heart begin to ache and the wall he had ever put up crumbling. "Karma... I love you... but I.. I am so dirty, Karma... I had to do it to get out of.. that place... I am so sorry..." Karma grabbed Nagisa and pulled him into a tight hug. "Shhhh, it's okay, Nagisa. I promise that no matter what you are feeling, inside your heart I will be here to carry it with you so please... stay." Nagisa looked up at Karma and nodded letting himself fall into his warm and strong embrace.

~Time Skip~ 1 year later

KARMA

"Guilty"

on all counts.

Karma felt as Nagisa's hand squeezed his. The discomfort of seeing the 5 predators that had raped him made him scared and nervous about being here. Karma watched as relief flashed upon his face as he watched the 5 men being hauled off to prison. Karma leaned over placing a kiss on Nagisa's head and squeezed his hand in return. "You did it, babe. I knew we would get them." Karma looked over at Koro-Sensei who stood next to them in his incredibly ridiculous disguise face glowing. He stood proud as his investigation effort had led the police right to the pigs who had raped Nagisa. He had never been so proud to call someone a teacher, a mentor, a hero in his eyes. Nagisa's eyes were wet with tears of relief and happiness to finally be able to move forward from this nightmare for real.

Nagisa had obtained a restraining order on his mother. With the help of all the overwhelming proof and the support of all the teachers for class 3E, it was a simple process. Nagisa moved in with Karma. His parent was more than willing to help a friend of Karma's who was in trouble. When they had learned the nature of their relationship, things had gotten a bit tense but Karma's mother had fallen in love with Nagisa. Even Karma's father had opened up to him and they had become overjoyed with the idea that Nagisa would join their family in the future.

The night the trial ended Nagisa had made the first move. Karma never mentioned or pressured Nagisa for sex. Actually, Karma never made any advancements other than kissing and the occasionally surprise hug very much letting Nagisa decide the progression of the relationship. Nagisa had entered the room at midnight. Karma's parents had left that night for an overnight trip and would not be returning until late the next day. Nagisa crawled into bed and began kissing Karma deeply. Karma had felt his erection already begin to form thinking he would just relieve himself again later after this late night surprise. When Nagisa's had crept under the waist band of Karma's boxers, Karma had felt himself gasp at the sudden movement. As if waiting for Karma's approval, Nagisa's hand hovered ever so lightly over his penis.

Karma lifted himself ever so gently allowing the tip of his cock to graze Nagisa's hand. Nagisa did not waste a moment and began to pump Karma's erection. At the same time, Nagisa took his fingers to Karma's mouth and told him to suck them. Karma took his fingers into his mouth and sucked them. Nagisa took them back quickly and reached behind himself and began to prep himself. Karma squirmed as he listened to the moans beginning to escape Nagisa's mouth. The sounds were so utterly sweet and made him squirm under Nagisa. He grabbed Nagisa's head in his hands and kissed him greedily.

He felt as Nagisa pulled back and watched as he climbed on top of him hovering once again ever so slightly over Karma's now throbbing penis. Karma looked into Nagisa's wild eyes and kissed him again as he slowly lifted his hips up. Nagisa immediately started kissing him back also lowering himself onto Karma until he was buried to the hilt. They sat for a moment allowing themselves the chance to adjust to the feeling. Nagisa was so unbelievably warm and tight. They sat only a moment longer until Nagisa leaned over to Karma and whispered in a voice that almost made Karma come at that exact moment. "Fuck me."

Karma stood flipping Nagisa onto the bed and began to thrusting into him deeply. He felt as Nagisa pushed back on him wanting more, hungry and eyes wild. Karma sped up fucking him into the bed. Nagisa screamed in pleasure and Karma had realized he had found his prostate. He continued to ram Nagisa in the same spot over and over. The room filled with only the sounds of his moans and Nagisa's cries of pleasure. Karma began feeling the burning in his penis knowing his climax was moments away. He reached down and started to pump Nagisa's penis watching Nagisa's back as it arched up and felt as a warm liquid began to pump over his hands and onto Nagisa's stomach. Karma only thrust a few last times until he felt his own climax spill into Nagisa. He pulled himself out and plopped down next to Nagisa and they had both fell into a blissful sleep.

...

Thank you for reading! I am so sorry it took so long to finish this fic! I also apologize if it seems a bit rushed. I kinda had aloooooot of trouble with this fic. Originally, I had intended a lot more angst...buuut I got extremely busy at work and I may have sorta kinda started my next project which is my current obsession of LevixEren from 'Attack on Titan' or as you may know as 'Shingeki no Kyojin'. Sooooo, I decided to end this fic a bit more quickly than I intended instead of not finishing it at all! Thank you again for reading!

P.S. I have a Tumblr! blog/shipitorwhipit which is mosssstly BL and Yaoi related with some other random shit thrown in so please feel free to follow me! If you have ideas for a fic I am most definitely open to writing some so let me know!


End file.
